


I'll Catch You

by whoredan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /starts singing/ do you believe in deestinyyy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, Lots of falling, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but daichi catches him, daisuga live together., kagehina(mentioned), lots of fluff, suga cant balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoredan/pseuds/whoredan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minute Suga steps onto the ice rink, he knows he's in trouble.<br/>Or, Suga and Daichi go ice skating and Suga doesn't want to admit that he has seven left feet when it comes to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey  
> i listened to this playlist as i was writing, check it out(note, some songs relate more to iwaoi bc its a joint playlist): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLv7Cu4Z_smWub_lMiE9Wt2tTkcQWSSh-V  
> follow me on tumblr! kindahecky.tumblr.com  
> i do not have a beta reader. please excuse all mistakes as this was written at 11 PM.

The minute Suga steps onto the ice rink, he knows he's in trouble.

He stumbles, and almost falls over, but the hand rails had fortunately saved him from an icy doom.

Okay, maybe that's overreacting. But have you ever actually fallen on an ice rink? If you're not wearing gloves, it's practically like getting frostbite. Wear. Gloves.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Daichi asks, concerned.

Sugawara grins. "I didn't even fall over, Daichi. I'm fine, I just haven't gotten the hang of it yet."

Truth is, he wouldn't have been able to get the hang of it if he had taken 2 years of classes. Which he had.

Daichi sighs. "All right. But if you fall over, I'm not helping you."

"We both know that's not true, Daichi," Suga tuts.

The two were very close. Some might say too close, but they didn't mind. And while they were still only friends, much to Suga's dismay, they had always been mistakenly repeated for more than that. Hell, even Kageyama, who isn't exactly the most inept when it comes to feelings(Especially when it came to Hinata's for him. God, it took them forever to get together.), had thought they were dating.

Daichi shrugs, and Suga attempts to let go of the railing. He does not. He decides just to hold on to the railing as he slowly makes his way across the rink.

"'I just haven't gotten the hang of it yet,'" Daichi says in a pretty good impression of Sugawara's voice, as he skates past him effortlessly.

"Oh, shut up."

Daichi laughs, turning around sharply and coming back to Suga. 

"Come on, come into the center of the rink or something," he says, tugging on Suga's arm, coaxing him away from the rail.

"I, I think I'm good here," Suga smiles.

"Nope," Daichi says, taking Sugawara's hand, promptly making him blush.

Sure, this happens often, but it still never fails to make Suga flustered every time it does happen. Daichi pulls Suga away from the rail despite the latter's protests and attempts to keep the both of them steady.

“See, its not so-” Daichi starts to say before Suga immediately falls over.

And suddenly, they’re face to face, Suga on top of Daichi, with one hand still being clutched by the other boy, the other pressed into the ice to keep himself from falling the whole way.

And then they’re laughing.

They laugh so hard that Suga’s other arm gives way, pressing his face into Daichi’s chest, and even still, they’re stuck in a cascade of giggles.

Daichi pulls himself out from under Suga and holds his hand out to help the other up. Suga takes it gladly and tries to keep steady as he gets up off the cold ice. He brushes the flakes of ice off of his pants.

“Yeah, I’ve got four left feet when it comes to ice skating,” Suga says sheepishly.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll catch you,” Daichi says matter-of-factly.

Suga smiles. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Daichi pulls Suga slowly back into the middle of the rink, the latter of the two finally managing to keep his balance for a while. But every time he stumbled, Daichi was there, a hand around his waist, supporting him.

“Aw, you two are so cute!” A girl from behind them whispered.

Daichi turns to the girl and smiles. Just as Suga is about to stutter out a “Oh, no, we’re not-” Daichi speaks up.

“Why thank you, but I think Suga might be the cuter one here,” he points at Sugawara.

Suga smiles, blushing lightly, and hits Daichi on the arm. “Oh, shut up,” he says for the second time that day, trying to play it cool.

Wow. Wow. WOw. WOW OKAY.

The girl smiles back and continues skating.

“What? It’s true,” Daichi says, poking Suga lightly.

Suga blushes even more, wobbling on the rink. “Stop, oh my god,” he laughs.

“Never!” Daichi says, pulling Suga farther, still helping him when he seems like he’s about to fall.

Suga marvels at Daichi for a bit when they’ve stopped to take a break. Is this why his thighs are so majestic? Because damn, is he good at skating.

Also on the subject of Daichi. His arms. Sure, they’re not as great as other team members’ or players’, but to Suga, they’re almost as great as the rest of him. His forearms are rough from receiving, and his palms are too, from spiking, but they’re wonderful, nonetheless. And to be strong enough to hold Suga up and pull him back up? Repeatedly? 

“Suga, you’re staring,” Daichi laughs.

“Am I?” Suga says, bringing a hand to the nape of his neck and smiling lightly. “Sorry, must have spaced out.”

“You ready to go back on the rink?”

In any other situation, with any other person, Suga would have denied immediately, but this was Daichi. He knew he’d be fine.

He smiles and nods, and they make their way back onto the ice.

At one point, Suga manages to fall quite a way down, but yet again, Daichi catches him just in time. They looked so much like one of those couples in movies, where the guy would hold the girl, just like this, and kiss her.

Suga tried not to think of that.

“You gonna sweep me off my feet?” Suga says involuntarily.

Daichi smirks. “Right now, that’s what I’m here to prevent,” he says, pulling Suga upright. "But maybe when we’re not on ice,” he winks.

Suga laughs.

The rest of their time goes similarly, with Suga stumbling every five seconds and Daichi catching him every single time. 

\---

On the walk home, Suga finds himself instinctively leaning against Daichi.

“I feel unusually short after having those skates on for so long.”

“Or maybe you’re just short all the time,” Daichi teases.

“I’m two centimeters shorter than you.”

“2.5.”

“Same difference.”

Daichi shrugs and wraps an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders, keeping them close together.

Suga decides not to comment on that. He smiles slightly and leans into his touch.

\---

Once the two reach their home and walk inside, Daichi turns towards Sugawara.

“So, about sweeping you off your feet,” he smiles.

And before Suga could register that sentence, their lips were together, like they were always meant to be.

They were passionate. Not too rough, not too gentle, but at that perfect middle ground that was only perfect for them.

Daichi pulled away, and laughed at Suga’s smiling face.

“God, you do not know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that,” Suga finally breathed out.

“You do not know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Four years?” Suga stated the amount of time they had known each other.

“Four years.”

For the millionth time since they had been living together, they ignored the separate room meant for Sugawara and climbed into Daichi’s bed.

“Night, Suga.”

“Night, Daichi,” Sugawara replied with a yawn.

Daichi woke up with Suga clutching to him, legs wrapped around his waist and smiling into his chest.

And in that moment, Daichi decided that this was how it was always supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated, but not necessary  
> but they make me happy


End file.
